Marauder trouble!
by Padfoot8
Summary: The marauders are at it again, but this time,it's in the future! Full sumary inside!
1. Um, a title, a title, how about, MARAUDE...

Summary- The marauders are at it again, but this time, it's in the future! The thing is, Hermione's the one who has to look after them and make sure Harry doesn't find out!Can she handle three trouble-makers by herself? This ff features a shocked and terrified McGonagall, a stressed Hermione, a confused Harry and a hyperactive Sirius! What more could you want??? (don't answer that!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey hey! I'm actually gonna write a ff! Wow.  
  
Marauder trouble!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing! Don't sue! I'm penniless.  
  
Chapter 1~ "I found a time-thingy!!"  
  
Sirius Black, 5th year Gryffindor prefect, star beater and the biggest trouble-maker in Hogwarts ran into the common room, tripping over book- worm, Lily Evans and banging into the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Terry Disinter on the way. "SORRY" He called back to them as he skidded to a halt in front of his best friend, Co-ranker, Gryffindor chaser and other Gryffindor prefect, James Potter. "What now, Padfoot?" James questioned, looking at his friend, who happened to be very worn out. "Get" pant "Moony" pant. Sirius was talking about their other best friend, Remus Lupin. "Ok, then." James said, grinning. "MOONY!!!!! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE!!!! PADFOOT WANTS YOU!!!!!!" His voice echoed through the tower and a messy, brown haired boy came walking down the stairs, looking exhausted. "Whaddayawant?" he said, yawning. "Oh, that's right. You were sleeping. Sorry about that." James said, frowning and looking sorry. The night before had been the full moon. Remus was a werewolf and got extremely tired after his transformations. "Sorry Moony, but you won't wanna miss out on this. At ten o'clock tonight, meet me down here. Ok? Don't tell anyone!" And with that, Sirius black ran out of the Gryffindor tower, this time tripping over a armchair (containing 2nd year Felicity Backron) and accidentally kicking one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew. (A/n: I'm leaving out the rat as much as I can, but he deserves a kick.)  
  
*  
  
At ten to ten, Remus and James walked slowly down to the common room. They hadn't seen Sirius, since that afternoon. He had to be up to a prank, although he usually told his friends about everything they could pull that night. James ran a hand through his forever messy raven black hair, a troubled look could be seen in his sapphire eyes. His friend was acting strange. Stranger then usual, anyway. The clock struck twelve and right on queue, Sirius ran into the common room, his usually tidy black hair array and his silver eyes lit up with excitement. "What do you want, Padfoot?" Remus asked. "You'll never guess what I've found!" "What?" Remus and James said, simultaneously. "Look." Sirius held out his hands, palms up, to reveal a fine gold chain, with a small, but detailed hourglass on it. "Wow." James said, apparently awed. "It's an unknown object which looks like a necklace!" "Shut up." Sirius said, "because this, my friends, is a timeturner. I've been reading up about it all day." "You, Sirius Benjamin Black, have been studying????" "Not studying, researching!" Sirius said, in an irritable voice. "Whatever." James said, grinning, "What does this time-thingy do?2 "Prongs?" "Yeah moony?" "It's called a time turner. What do you think it does" "Turns time?" "Yeah, you can travel in time!" "Really? Cool!" "Anyway!" Sirius said, making the boys attention drift back to him. "How about, about 20 years?" "I'm game!" "Let's go!"  
  
Now, to any person who happened to be spying on three of the four marauders right then, like a certain miss Evans was, all you would see, were the boys, talking in whispers one moment, messing around with something too small to see and then disappearing. Like that. Poor confused Lily. Now, think about this. The marauders, the biggest trouble-makers Hogwarts have ever seen, go into the future, unaccompanied and with pockets full of sweets. One word for you all. Trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Howdy hoo! So ends the first chapter of 'marauder trouble'. Lauren-Should I continue? Who knows. Sirius: I know! Lauren- You don't know what 2 + 2 is! Sirius- Neither do you! Lauren- I, er, um, get off my case!  
  
Anywhos, What does the button below do? Press it to find out! Please. 


	2. It's too short to be true!

Chappie 2! Now, I'm going to warn you, I'm not speaking to the marauders, because they got a detention today. They haven't said sorry, so, I'm going to try not to kill them off! That's why the chapter is really short! Sorry! So, onto the story.  
  
Marauder Trouble  
  
Oh My God!!!!!!  
  
The three marauders landed on the ground in a heap. "Soooo, did it work?' Sirius said, while eating a chocolate frog. "You're supposed to be the expert, you tell us!" Remus said, looking exasperated. "YEAH! And give me some chocolate!" James added. "Ok! Here!" Sirius broke of the tiniest bit of the smallest bertie botts every flavoured bean. "YUCK! It's spinach flavour!" "So?" "I hate spinach!" "It's nice!" "Whatever. Can we just see if this worked or not?" Remus cut in. "Sure!" Sirius said. "Now, we have to find someone!" He started to hop (Yes hop!) out of the common room, bumping into someone on the way. "Ouch. My nose!" He said, holding onto his foot. "Er- Padfoot?" James said, cautiously. "Mummy?" "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and-" The person, or lady, rather, that Sirius banged into was very familiar. "Oh my God" Remus said slowly, recognising her. "It can't be! No, this is too weird." She said. "Is that you Ness?" Remus said, speaking to what looked like an older version of his girlfriend. "R-r-r-remus? Y-y-y-our younger!" She looked down, "S-s-s-sirius?" she looked towards James, lastly, "J-j-j-James?" And with that, the person who was probably Ness fainted, landing on top of Sirius, who, in turn, shouted; "FLUFFCAKES!"  
  
  
  
Omg! That was SO short! I'm SO sorry, but I had to stop. I've already given Sirius brain damage! I might do some more! Plus, I'm really tired, so, I'll try and do some more tomorrow. Okey Dokey, thanks to all the peeps who reviewed and have a good night! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	3. MT Chappie 3! Hey, look, I'm a poet and ...

Ok. I was gonna post sooner, but my damn computer deleted my WHOLE chappie. I'm really annoyed, but I'm gonna post as much as I can and as fast as I can. Let's go..  
  
MARAUDER TROUBLE!  
  
Who are you?  
  
  
  
"What do we do? What do we do?" Remus ran around the room to Ness and Sirius.  
  
"Don't ask me!"  
  
"Ok, lets, um, wake her up and ask her what year this is."  
  
"Ok. We need some, er, WATER!" James muttered a spell under his breath and freezing cold water came out of his wand.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ness screamed once. She took a look around at Remus and James and screamed again. She stood up. "Ok, first of all, who are you?"  
  
"Ness, I'm hurt that you don't recognise me." James said, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, I definitely know that you're James. So you're Remus, but, how?"  
  
"Vanessa, you are a witch, are you not? Figure it out." James said, grinning.  
  
"Um, you're doing something illegal because Sirius found something and you somehow travelled forward in time."  
  
James looked at Remus, disbelievingly. Remus hadn't gotten over the shock that his girlfriend was now about 40.  
  
(Ness- HEY ::hits Lauren over the head:: Lauren- what was that for?)  
  
"She's good" Said Sirius, who happened to be eating up lots of sweets, behind Ness.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James said in shock. Then again, you would be shocked too, if one moment, someone is acting like they have brain damage and the next minute, they're back to normal (Well, as normal as Sirius gets anyway).  
  
"yup?"  
  
James, Remus and Ness just stared, disbelievingly, before turning back to their conversations.  
  
"What year did you come from?" Ness asked, curious.  
  
"1980. We're-" James was cut off by Ness.  
  
"15." She said. "Wow, well, welcome to 1995!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, I know that that was short as well. Originally, it was about 6 pages, but it got lost on my computer, then my dad pulled the plug on my computer, so it's lost. Damn. Anywhos, To the reviews from the last two chapters:  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |skahducky |2002-10-30 |2 |Signed | |Yup. | |skahducky |2002-10-30 |1 |Signed | |Thanks! | |I am Ness A.K.A. Remy is MINE |2002-10-30 |2 |Signed | |I wanted you to fall on Sirius so there! :0b | | Who ever you are. |2002-10-29 |1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Ok, Look! Hee | |I am Ness A.K.A. Remy is MINE |2002-10-29 |1 |Signed | |Er- Thanks Ness! | |Katzztar |2002-10-29 |1 |Signed | |Don't worry, they will | |Andromache Cassandra |2002-10-29 |1 |Signed | |I agree. Three idiots and the weasly twins. Yikes. | | Who ever you are |2002-10-29 |1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Um, OK | |Justine Potter |2002-10-29 |1 |Signed | |Oh, look! I did. | 


End file.
